The Eggy Talk
by FangsTrashcanOfDoom
Summary: When Gazzy threatens Ella that he'll hurt her if she hurts him, and Iggy makes her tell him what happened, he gets mad and overreacts. Will Gazzy get mad at Ella, or will Iggy just plain hurt him? Twoshot or more. T for language
1. Chapter 1

Me: Heyy! Before I start this beautiul story, I just wanted to say that I am sad/mad/disappoined with myself because I haven't been getting reveiws on my oneshot _Send It On. _So, if you have the chance, read it, reveiw it. I don't care, I just want some REVIEWS!!!

Clone Fang: Boo hoo.

Me: -takes out a BB gun-

Fang: -backs away slowly- I'm sorry.

Me: You better be. So, I just wanted that lovely author's note, and without further ado (ado? Adu? Adew?), my new story, _The Eggy Talk._

Fang: That's a weird name.

Me: Yeah I know. You think Eggy is weird? My friend, Sami, she likes Iggy, and I was thinking about it, and Sami and Iggy = Saggy.

Fang: -spits water everywhere- -laughs- Oh, my God.

Me: Yeah. You gotta love me.

Fang: Unfortunately.

Me: Yeah, whatever. Would you, Fang?

Fang: Yeah, I guess. **Trashcan doesn't own MR or anything else. **There.

Me: Thanks. Now, go eat your cookie.

Fang: LE GASP!! Thank you! -goes and crawls into a corner to eat his cookie-

Me: Well, here we goooooo.

* * *

/\Ella's POV/\

I was walking in the hallway at around midnight when I heard someone behind me. At first I though it was Iggy, because of what happened the last time I was up this late **(It's in The Flock Goes Back to School: Prologue) **so I turned around to tell Iggy not to scare me again (Although, that wasn't _that _bad...) but when I turned I only saw the top of a blonde head.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Hello, Gazzy," I said.

"Hello." He sounded weird....

"...Is there something you wanted...?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, come here," He said, and took my hand to lead me somewhere.

"Uhh, okay."

He pulled me for just a few minutes, We ended up at the closet. "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see," was all he said, and pulled me into the closet.

Gazzy and I stood in the closet for a good five minutes until I whispered, "Are you going to talk to me or what?" I was getting uncomfortable with the fact that I was in and _inclosed space _with the Gasman. The thought can give anyone nightmares.

"I just wanted to say that I know that you're dating Iggy," He replied.

"Uh, okay."

"And his life is pretty crappy."

"Uh-huh." What was he trying to get at?

"I just wanted to say that if you ever think of hurting him -- and I'll know -- that I can and _will _hurt you."

Talk about scary. And I'm not being sarcastic.

"I wasn't planning on it." I squeaked a bit. Wow. I'm afraid of a 9 year old. . . .Well, he's pretty scary. I mean, come on. He's killed _how many people? _Fought to the death _how many times?_

Gazzy nodded. "Good." He reached for the doorknob, but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and just so you know, that message wasn't just from me."

I raised an eyebrow.

"It was from me, Nudge, and Angel. I was voted."

I nodded weakly. Great. Three ass-kicking kids are gonna get me.

He nodded back and walked out of the closet.

I stood there for a minute. All I did was get up for something to drink and I get threatened!

I went upstairs to go back to sleep. Right. Like I could sleep.

* * *

_The next morning. _

I woke up and went to wake up my jobs. It was my job to get Fang and Iggy up, it was Fang's job to get up Max, it was Iggy's job to get up Gazzy and it then Max's job to get up Nudge and Angel.

I went into Fang and Iggy's room. I decided to wake up Fang first, because I'm evil.

I picked up a pillow that was thrown to the side of the bed and darted it at Fang's head. He sat straight up and rubbed his eyes. "Jerk," He muttered and fell back onto the pillow that wasn't thrown at him.

"Get up," I said.

"No."

"I'll get the bucket," I said and Fang sat straight up.

"No, you wont."

"Yes, I will, if you don't get up." Fang glared at me and got up slowly and walked into the bathroom to shower and change.

I sat on the edge of Iggy's bed. I shook his shoulder. "Wake up," I said.

"No," He said and rolled over.

"Yes, you have to get up." I shook him some more. He turned over and felt my face. "What are you doing, Ig?"

"Trying to find the sleep button," He muttered, continuing to feel my face.

I rolled my eyes. "No sleep button on this alarm clock. Get up."

Iggy sighed and put his one arm around my waist. He pulled me down next to him and kissed my neck. "I don't wanna."

"Sucks," I said, smiling. I put two of his fingers on my mouth so that he would know.

"Just stay here for a bit?" He asked.

I sighed this time. "Yeah, I guess."

Iggy grinned and pulled me closer. I turned my back so that it was facing him, and he threw his arm over my waist, and molded himself to my body.

"Anything interesting happen while I was in a comatose-like state?" he asked.

I was tempted to tell him about what Gazzy had said about he, Nudge, and Angel, but I decided that might not be the best.

"Oh, nothing," I finally said. "Nothing out of the ordinary. How about you? Did _you _do anything interesting while in a comatose-like state?" I asked, nonchalantly.

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm blind, not dumb," He finally said.

"I don't know what you mean," I said guiltily.

I could practically see him rolling his eyes at me. "I know you. Something happened last night, and I wanna know what."

"Nothing happened. Nothing will happen. Calm down."

He turned me over so I had to face him, but we were still completely touching. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Nothing!"

Iggy stared in my general direction and said, "Did you meet someone?"

I stared at him in horror. He though I'd cheated on him? How could he think that. And that's what I was going to tell him. "You think I cheated on you?! How can you think that?!"

He blinked once and raised an eyebrow. "What would you think? Why wont you tell me what happened last night?"

I took a deep breath. "It was nothing. It'll be fine."

"What. Happened?" Iggy asked slowly.

"I was just going downstairs to get something to drink, and Gazzy and I started talking. That's it."

"And you were afraid that I would get mad because of it?" Iggy paused, thinking. "Or was it the subject that you thought I didn't want to know. What did you talk about?" He asked.

"Oh, nothing," I lied.

"Ella. . . ." He warned.

I took another deep breath. "He said...do I really have to tell you? Because I'm okay with what he said. I mean, it's all good. Fear is good sometimes, ya know?" I said and then slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just said.

Iggy's eyebrows came together. "He _threatened _you? What?! Why?!"

"See?" I said. "I knew you'd be mad!"

"Of course I'm mad! Why wouldn't I be mad? One of my best friends just threatened my girlfriend, and you didn't think I'd be _mad?!"_

Half of me was ashamed. Iggy was probably going to yell at Gazzy, and it was my fault. I would probably get Nudge and Angel in trouble, too. Another half of me was in total bliss because Iggy had called me his girlfriend. He hadn't ever called me that.

"Anything else? And if you don't tell me, I'll figure it out," he said.

I squeezed my eyes shut. "Yeah," I said so quietly, I hoped he wouldn't hear me.

Unfortunately, he did. "What did he say?"

"He said that he was just a spokes person. Nudge and Angel were in on it, too." I confessed.

Iggy reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why was he saying that they would hurt you? Like, why would he hurt you?"

"He said that they would hurt me if I hurt you," I murmured quietly.

He sucked a breath in through his teeth. I could tell that he was seething on the inside.

He closed his eyes, calmed his breathing, and opened his eyes again. He kissed me and then rolled over to get out of bed. I rolled out of bed, too, and said, "Iggy, when you wake him up, don't say anything about it." I tried to keep the fear of a bunch of psycho kids killing me, out of my voice.

It apparently didn't work.

He smiled. "You'll be fine." He said, then walked out of the room.

* * *

Me: I'm sorry to do this, but I'm thinking that I want at least one review to continue this.

Fang: Jeez, you're so dramatic.

Me: I want to think that people enjoy my writing.

Fang: They do.

Me: Aww! Thanks Fang!!  
Fang: You're welcome.

Me: Well REVIEW!! NOW! Go clicky the little button!!  
Fang: Yeah, do it.

Me: Bye!! CLICK!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Hey, hey, hey!

Clone Fang ©: Hey all you viewers!Me: Okay, I just wanted to thank mojomacy, batman-is-fang-in-disguise, 6464MiniDiceofRandomness, Goin in a 360, kayb14, and Iggylover2.0 for the reviews! If I missed you, I'm so very sorry. Thanks sooo much, and you all get cute mini-cakes (If I missed you, you get TWO mini-cakes!)!!

Fang: I want a cute mini-cake...

Me: You get something else later *hint hint*

Fang: Ohh yeahh. :P

Me: Okay, so here goes the next chapter to...THE EGGY TALK!

* * *

Last time on The Eggy Talk...

_"He said that they would hurt me if I hurt you," I murmured quietly._

_He sucked a breath in through his teeth. I could tell that he was seething on the inside. _

_He closed his eyes, calmed his breathing, and opened his eyes again. He kissed me and then rolled over to get out of bed. I rolled out of bed, too, and said, "Iggy, when you wake him up, don't say anything about it." I tried to keep the fear of a bunch of psycho kids killing me, out of my voice._

_It apparently didn't work._

_He smiled. "You'll be fine." He said, then walked out of the room._

* * *

/\Third Person/\

Iggy walked out of his room and into Gazzy's. _Man, is he gonna get it. _He thought.

He went over to Gazzy's bed, set his alarm clock for one minute after eight (Which was the time), and put it right by his ear. _I hope he goes deaf in that ear._

He waited for what seemed an eternity. When the bell rang, Gazzy sat straight up and screamed.

/\Gazzy's POV/\

I was dreaming. I was having the most wonderful dream ever. We were all safe and no one was trying to attack us. . . .

Until a bell rang right in my ear.

I sat straight up and screamed at the top of my lungs.

I looked over and saw an Iggy, glaring at me. I think my soul just suffocated and died.

"Hey, Ig," I said nonchalantly.

He continued to suffocate my soul.

Wait a minute. He has no reason to be mad at me, unless. . . .

"What's up, dude?" I asked.

"You want to know what's up?" He asked coldly.

"On second thought, no, I don't. Why don't we get some breakfast?" I suggested. Iggy was starting to scare me.

"Well, you know what? I'll tell you anyway. Ella told me that she had just the _strangest _dream last night. . . ," Iggy said.

"Well, isn't that interesting? Well, I'm gonna go get some breakfast."

"Don't you want to hear about it?" Iggy asked with fake innocence, blocking my way.

"No," I squeaked.

"Well, I think I'll tell you anyway. She said that she had just the _weirdest dream _about you, Nudge, and Angel. Do you know what it was about?"

I hung my head. "Yes," I whispered.

I heard Iggy sigh.

"Gazzy. . .why?" He asked.

I kept my head down and didn't say a word.

"_Why?" _This time, it wasn't a question, it was a demand. Max always told Angel, Nudge, and I that we _had _to listen to her, Fang, and Iggy. She always said that we need to listen to her more, but this was Iggy, still, and I needed to obey.

"Because we care," I whispered.

"About _what?!_" He exploded.

"You." I continued to whisper, getting quieter and quieter.

Iggy sighed in frustration. "I don't need you guys to care about me. It's nice that you do, but you don't need to."

"But we wanted to," I said, only a bit louder.

"Well. . . ." Iggy didn't know what to say to that. "Just. . .don't care so much. . . ." He shook his head and was just about to walk out of the room, when he turned around.

"And, just so you know, I'm not done being mad. I'm gonna talk to Max about it. And. . .I want you to talk to Ella. . ._without _threatening her. Got it?"

I nodded. "Yes."

Iggy nodded once, too, and turned on his heel, and left.

* * *

Me: Sorry it was so short. And I'm also sorry it took so long to update. I just got back from school!

Fang: Meaning that _I _just got back from school. Ya know, Mr. B is my favorite?Me: Yeah, me too.

Fang: Yeah, he's cool.

Me: He is. Okay! Back to the whole "review" thing. IF YOU DON'T REVIEW YOU DON'T GET A COOKIE! OR A MINICAKE!!

Fang: Le gasp!

Me: Exactly. Sooooo review!! Bye!

Fang; Bye!!


End file.
